BELLA and MILITARY SCHOOL?
by xojeanxo
Summary: Before 9th grade bella was sent to military school, now she's come back for 12th grade. The cullens are vampiers, and bella knows they are, she knew sence the first time she saw them. how does bella kno? better than sum. but arnt they always?
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's POV**

"_Bella's coming back I cant believe it"_

"_I thought she was seapoose to leave for good"_

"_I wonder if she's change any? _

"_Wonder when she'll get here"_

"_I wonder if she's single"_

"_I bet she's hot or at lease has a great body, come on military school don't they like make you supper fit." _

"_I don't see what's the fuss about Bella coming back, it's not like she was important. She should just stay away for good. God knows she needs it. I hope she's still the way she use to be quit and trying to stay out of the spot light, they way she should."_

I cant stand the thought's of my fellow class mates around me anymore, they make me sick they just found out 2 hours ago that this Bella girl would be returning. Half of Fork's high population was think how fast they could bed her while the other half was hopping that she wouldn't steal there spot light.

Thanks to Alice we knew 5 days before every one that this Bella chick would be coming to Forks. We also knew that she went to military school, but not why she was sent there. As it turns out freshman year she left, and that's also the year that we moved here to the wonderful rainy town of Forks.

A/N I know short right but longer chapter is on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

Today was my last day on the base. And I was happy as can be. I was sad as to why I get to go home.

you see my mother and father got a divorce the summer before freshman year. That was the summer my mom got remarried, got sole custody of me and that was the summer I was shipped off to Admiral military school.

My mom died in a car crash 3 weeks ago and now that I only have Charlie, my dad left I'm going to live with him. He had two choice's.

A.) lave me in military School

B.) Live with him

I was happy that he wanted me to live with him.

I glanced around the huge room that held 30 sum bunk beds then I glanced at my bottom bunk. I looked in side my storage chest to make sure nothing was left behind. Then I grabbed my only suit case and left to catch my plane to Forks.

**4 hours later**

The plane finally landed. My flight was horrible. The man next to me was drooling on my arm as he snored, and all his snoring gave me an head ack.

I went to luggage. I quickly found my suit case. Then stood and waited for Charlie.

I didn't have to wait to long. I saw him and after all these years he still looked the same. I gave him a hug. Then we made our way to his cruiser. Charlie is the sherif of the small Town of Forks.

When we got to his house or should I now say home. Charlie showed me my room. It was the same way I left it. It still held my books my cloths, nearly everything I owned . You see my mom married Phil as soon as possible. Just as quick as she married Phil she sent me off to military school. After unpacking I went to find Charlie.

I found him infront of the Tv with some sport game on. I was going to make dinner when he told me he wanted to go to some dinner that he loved. I agreed even though I hate greasy food.

When we got to the dinner there was a group of kids walking out of the dinner. They seamed like you're ever day teenager. But I believed they had a starring problem, cause they wouldn't take there eyes off of me.

While we ate Charlie was making small talk. He asked about school, I gave him answers to his questions but nothing more.

The ride home was silent, when I got home I went straight to bed I was beet. You would think because today was my last day I wouldn't of had to participated in the mandatory morning warm up, it was no warm up it was a work out. But what they considered a work out the morning warm up seamed like a morning warm up. After 3 straight years I was use to what ever they though at me. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

***************

I woke up in the middle of the night. It felt weird to be in a room by my self at night, I was use to shearing a room with 60 other girls.

I glanced out my window. It was pitch black out side and the only light came form the lightning bolt's that was practically raining down. I felt weird being in a place that has rain. My military school was located in Phoenix and it was hot and never ever rained, if you got lucky 4 times a year.

I glanced at my clock it was 3 in the morning. I decided to get up cause I wouldn't be able to sleep with the storm any ways. I got up and went to take a shower.

The water felt good. I had it on as hot as I could stand it. I stood there till the water ran Ice cold, then I went back in my room. I have to admit the shower was like heaven. In Admiral they only gave 7 minute showers and it was one huge room kinda like a locker room, with shower heads along a wall.

I looked at my alarm clock again. It was now 4:45 in the morning and the sun was still down. I decided to work out or should I say my morning warm up.

I changed into a pair of black shorts and a red tank top, then I began.

After 150 sit ups and pushups, 200 jumping jacks. I went for a run.

I left a note telling Charlie where I was just incase he woke up before I got back.

I stretched in my driveway. I felt uneasy like someone was watching me. I dashed back into the house and I garbed my Bowie knife and a lighter. Just in case it was a vampire. Just rembering the last one I ran into sent chills down my back.

**—flash back----**

please don't I begged as he came closer and closer with a wicked smile on his face. I glanced around for any way to escape, but the only thing I saw was the 2 drained corps of the military students that were hand picked along with me to do a special simulated mission under one of the visiting soldiers who was staying at our school.

**-----------------**

I snapped out of the flash back I was trembling slightly, witch I do ever time I think of 'him'.

I tucked my Bowie in my waist band and my lighter in my bra. I headed out for my jog. I still felt like someone was watching me, but who ever it is was keeping a distance form me. I let out a sigh praying that it was a human and not a vamper, I would be screwed if I couldn't fight them off. I was calculating how far I was form La push. I figured I was at least 3 miles away, but could I make it if something went wrong. I heard a branch snap I picked up my speed but if it was a vamper speed would be useless to me. I stop and looked around I saw a figure standing under a tree 20 yards away. Who ever it was thought I couldn't see them. I decided to play along, I started to jog again. I was now probably 2 miles away form La push now if only the thing that is fallowing me will hold off till I reach the treaty line.

I kept running slowly in creasing my speed, I was going to make it I felt it. But I had to trip. I felt my body collide with the street. I looked up and I saw the person who was fallowing now standing above me. It wasn't a person it was a vamper. Fuck. I had no chance.

The vampire was a male, he was tall and he was ripped with mussels. I couldn't die like this. I stared at him waiting to see what move he will make but he just looked at me. I couldn't take it any more. I lifted my legs up then I tough them in the air pushing my hands off the ground, ending up with me standing again. Now my back was to him, witch wasn't the smartest thing. I grabbed my Bowie out of my waist band. I swiftly turned around with my Bowie ready to attack.

"Stay away from me vampire" I warned, him. His face went form a curious face into pure shock. Then he stepped towards me. I stepped back while reaching for my lighter. He stepped towards me again. I though my Bowie at him like you would a dagger. It landed right in his left shoulder. He was staring in shock at me then he looked at my Bowie that was now in his shoulder. He was probably wondering how it penetrated his marble skin, witch the reason why It can do that is it's a one of a kind knife made special for me by my wolf friends in La push.

I quickly flipped back the top to my lighter and though it at him. He didn't seam to notice because he was still staring at his shoulder. The lighter hit his leg and the fire spread to his clothes witch lead to his skin. He tried to put it out but it was useless. I stepped forward and quickly pulled my Bowie out of his shoulder, grabbed my lighter.

"I told you to stay away form me" I said then I sprint home leaving the now flaming vampire thrashing in the street.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Alice POV

_A knife was in Edwards shoulder. His right leg was burning. He was thrashing on the ground screaming._

Jasper, I yelled out into the house. A second later he appeared by my side. Edwards in trouble. With that we disappeared into the forest following his sent.

We found him just like he was in my vision. I looked around trying to find my brother attacker. I saw a girl sprinting away. I was going to kill her but Jasper grabbed my shoulder.

"We need to help Edward" he said, I immediately focused on Edward and putting out the fire that was covering his leg.

I cant believe he was attacked. Who ever did it is going to die.

" no Alice" Edward said, damn I hate it when he reads my mind. He just chuckled. Damn you Edward. "Alice it was my fault" how could it be his fault? " its my fault because, she told me to stay away. But I didn't."

"Why didn't you Edward?"I asked, even though I still blamed the girl who did this to him.

"Because it was something about her I cant explain it. It's like I couldn't stay away, it was like I was drawn to her by some unknown force "

"What do you mean you couldn't stay away?" I asked

" I was fallowing her while she was jogging. She tripped. Before I could stop my self I was standing above her. When I relies what I was doing I stopped. She got up she told me to stay away. But I didn't listen. That's when she thought the knife and lighter at me." he said " but Alice what I don't get it when she told me to stay away, she didn't just tell me to stay away, she called me a vampire."

"What" I said. " how could she know"

" I don't know Alice" he said "I don't know, but were going to have to keep a close watch on her."

"Edward" I said " who was it"

" the new girl Bella Sawn" he said

" shit Monday is going to be hell" I said "what if she tells what we are, we can always clam that she's nuts but what if it doesn't work like that last time?"

" I don't know Alice" he said.

BELLA POV

After I got home I sat on my bed just thinking.

Who was that vampire.

Why was he fallowing me, my blood couldn't be appealing to him cause wolf blood travels tough by blood stream.

—Flash back—

"Jake" Seth yelled "leave him, if you don't we'll lose Bella.

"Try sucking the venom out" that's when I felt teeth sink into my neck for a second time...

Suck

Spit

Bite

Suck

Spit

Bite

Suck

Spit

Bite

Suck

Spit

Bite

It continued on like that for what seamed like eternity. I was in emits pain. I screamed and screamed but the pain didn't stop.

"Seth I think I got all of the venom out but she's lost a lot of blood man" Jake said panicked.

" I got an idea, but I don't know if it will work" replied Seth.

" we gotta try" with that I heard an hiss as if some one was in pain. I felt a wrist at my mouth. Warm liquid was dripping all over my face.

"Come on Bells you gotta drink it, please just do it we cant lose you" Seth begged. With that I took a large swallow. It was blood.

*******

Seth and Jake gave me their blood to drink in order to keep me alive. With them being a Wolf they produced more quickly. After I recovered they explained everything to me. At first I was freaked but who wouldn't be. I still don't know if there blood will have some affect on me. Because it's wolf blood we don't know if I will become a shape shifter or what, the wolf cromazone is with in the blood cell. Now that their blood is traveling though my blood stream I don't know if I will remain human. Oh and there's always that question is there still venom in me. All of these and I still don't have an answer to don't my life just rock.

—Later—

I decided to call Jake.

"Hello" a tired Jake answered

" hey" I said softly

"Bella" he said " how are you"

" I'm ok, I don't know if you heard but I moved back with my dad" I said

"That's awesome now we can hang out again"he said truly happy. Jake and Seth also went to Admiral. But they only stayed for a short amount of time seeing as they both became Wolfs.

"Yeah, it is"

"Hey does Seth know you're back" he asked

"No, I was wondering if I could come out to La push today and we can hang out" I asked

"Yeah that will be great" he said

"Hey I got a question" I asked " do you know of a vampire in Forks?"

"Ugh just the Cullens" he said "why"

"Just because this morning I went out for a jog and one was fallowing me, I didn't know he was till I stopped and looked back. I tried making it to the treaty line but I tripped and when I looked up he was standing above me just looking at me. I got up I warned him to stay away but he took 2 steps towards me and I tough my Bowie at his and lit his ass afire." it all came out in a rush.

" Bells are you okay" he asked now worried.

"Physical. Yes. Mentally. No"

"Can you come down here now" he asked

"Yeah" said "see you soon"

"Yeah I'll see you then"

the line went dead

I went down stairs. Charlie was about to lave for work.

"Hey dad I'm going down to La push today to spend the Day with Seth and Jake is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said "I might come down after my shift and watch the game with Billy so no rush. Okay"

" okay" I said with a smile. Then he left for work. I went back upstairs to my room. I changed into some jeans and a plain black T-shirt. I left my hair down. I put my cell phone in one of my front pockets. My lighter in my other pocket. I went to find my Bowie. I found it in the corner of me room. Ewe. It had dried vampire what ever they have flowing though them on it. It looks like blood, but if you look closely instead of red it's a dark orange, because of the venom that is laced with there blood.

I walked into the bathroom I turned on the faucet. I put my Bowie under the flowing water and turned it form cold to hot. I let the water run over the blade for 5 minutes before going and scrubbing the blood off.

Once my Bowie was clean of vampire blood I tucked it into is case and tucked it in the back of my jeans waist band.

I walked out side it was cloudy out today. Oh why couldn't it be sunny out for once in this rainy-no sun-let me suffocate you with green mushy stuff-town.

I started to walk to La push. But I couldn't wait to see my guys I started to jog, but my jog quickly turned into a sprint. I reach La push in no time. I saw first Beach. I walked up and sat down on a giant rock, facing the water. I sat there for a few moments before I called Jake.

"Hello" asked a voice

"Is Jake there" I asked

"He cant come to the phone right now may I ask who calling"

" yeah, uh tell him that its Bella and that I'm waiting for him at first Beach."

" Oh okay"

Then I hung up.

I sat there for barely 2 minutes before someone was shouting my name I looked up to see Seth running full speed towards me and man could he run. It must be a wolf thing. Then I saw Jake behind him. I jumped of the rock and I was engulfed in a hug.

" Bells I missed you so much" yelled Seth, I just laughed

" I missed you to Sethie" I love Seth he's always been like my little brother. Since Admiral, he was knew and I was showing him around base. When we found out that we came form basically the same place we've been undesirable. Then he introduced me to his cousin Jake who came to Admiral with him to keep an eye out for him.

"Bella, Jake told me what happened are you okay" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Wow have you grown" I said in amazement " has you're mom been feeding you metrical grow or something?"

" yes I have grown, no she hasn't feed me that crap. And all that is beside the point. Are you okay" he asked

" physically yes mentally no" I repeated what I told Jake earlier. He responded by pulling me into a another bone crushing huge.

We hung out for a while, just talking about our lives and what has happened since they left Admiral. Then we went to Jake's house and had pizza. Charlie was there to. But he wasn't the only other visitor when we got there. There was 5 other guy' Sam, Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, and there where 3 girl Emily, Kim, and Leah. They were all pretty cool except every time one of them looked at me they had pity in there eyes. But they had no reason to pity me unless they knew of my past, and they wouldn't know unless Seth or Jake told.

After dinner every one accept Charlie and Billy, went out back and was just sitting and talking.

"So" Embry cleared his thought " I heard you had a run in with a Cullen."

"How did you know about that" I said, at the last part I looked over at Jake and Seth.

"I thought you guys tolled her about us" said Paul

"We did" said Jake "I just didn't tell her that you guy's were wolfs to"

"Wait all of you are a wolf" I asked

" yes just not Emily and Kim" said Sam who was now looking at me he and he had pity in his eyes.

" and all of you minus Emily and Kim are brain linked" I asked. A couple of guys laughed at my term of then being able to here each other's thoughts while in wolf form."

" yes" said Sam still looking at me with pity in his eyes.

" so you all know of my past" I asked a little bit more quietly than a normal voice.

" yes" he replied again. So that's was why they all had pity in there eyes.

" what are you going to do about Cullen" asked Paul

" I don't know" I answered truthfully. "I'm hoping I'll never see him agin

"That's not going to happen" said Paul

"Why not" I asked

" cause you have school with him on Monday" he said " in fact you have school with all of the cullen kids on Monday"

"How many are there"

" what the Cullen" he asked, I simply nodded " there's seven but only five attends high school, there the 'kids' who are Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. The 'parent's' are Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle is a doctor at Forks hospital." I gulped 7 vampires, and I'll be going to school with five of them tamarao, good god I think I'm going to have a panic attack.

" clam down Bells" Seth tried to sooth me " they wont do anything to you"

"Seth's right Bella" Sam said " we have a treaty with them they cant drink human Blood, or harm a human or we'll attack them, they live off of animal blood but they shouldn't be attracted to you caus of Seth's and Jake's blood. They call them selves friendly Vampires."

" okay" I said but I wasn't completely convinced. If someone stabbed a member of my family and set them on fire I would want them dead.

"Bella" Charlie called "it's time to go"

I got up and gave Jake and Seth a hug. The rest of the group or should I say pack gave me a hug witch suprized me. Then I went home with Charlie.

When we got home I tolled Charlie that I was pooped and I headed up to bed. I couldn't sleep knowing what was awaiting me tamarao at school.

I got up and went in the bathroom to the medical cabinet. I found what I was looking for, sleeping pills. I took two and went to bed.

I awoke the next morning to my alarm clock. I got up I was cored in sweat. I must have had a nightmare but I was happy that I couldn't member it. Even though I could guess what it was about.

I took a shower. When I got out I raped a towel around me and went straight to my room. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark blue scoop neck long slave shirt. I put my cell and lighter in my front pocket and my Bowie in the Back waist band of my jeans. After checking that it was hidden well I went down stairs.

On the table was a note from Charlie.

Bella,

I hope you have a great first day at school. Despite what you think the kids at school don't bite. In the garage is a surprise for you.

-Charlie

pish don't bite my ass. But Charlie didn't know that. I grabbed my black rain coat and backpack and I walked out the front door to the garage I pulled the door up and inside was a 50's ford truck. It was red. I fell in love with it as soon as I laid my eyes on it. I opened up the diver's side and in the agnation was the keys. I climbed in and maid my way to school.

When I got there the student parking lot was emtey except for 7 cars. I parked my truck and went to the main office.

" hello dear can I help you" asked a woman who as in he mid 40's

" yes I'm Isabella Swan I'm here for my schedule." I said with a smile

" ah yes Miss. Swan here is you're schedule and here is a paper that all of you're teachers have to sign and return it here at the end of the day"

"Thank you" I said still with a smile

" you're welcome dear, oh and I hope you enjoy here in Forks" she said

" thanks you" I said again, with that I left the office I walked out into the drizzling rain. I made it to my truck. I climbed into the cab. I looked over my schedule.

Mod 1– English

Mod2– Trig

Mod3– History

Mod4–German

Mod5– Free

Mod6/7– Lunch

Mod8– Biology

Mod9– Gym

My schedule wasn't to bad. Every class would probably be a breeze for me Because Admiral was very advance in schooling. I looked in my rearview merrier to see a sliver Volvo park in the lane behind me. I saw 5 vampire exit the Volvo Including the Vampire form 2 nights ago. You couldn't even tell I stabbed him or set him on fire.

Today is going to be hell. I can just feel it. I took a deep breath and got out of the cab as soon as they were in the building. Time for school. Yippie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

I made my way to the English hall way. I quickly found my class. I walked in when the teacher was talking. Oh I was late. Crap on my first day to.

"Hi, I'm new here. I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella" I said with my best smile. Walking towards him getting my slip out. " sorry I'm late I got lost" he just was starring at me like the kids form the dinner. Does every one in forks has a starring problem. " um sir could you sign my slip" I asked.

"Ugh... Yeah" he said, like he just snapped out of a day dream. EW what if he did. EW what if it was about me. Grosse. " you can take a seat next to Mr. Newton." I turned around to see a kid with Blond hair and blue eyes waving his hand frantically. Wow was that Mike, he hasn't change at all. Bet he's still a self absorbed ass.

"Hey, Bella member me" he said

"Yeah, Mike I do" I said, trying to remain plight as I member him.

"Yeah we were the best of friends, I think we even dated" he said, good did he hit his head while I left or did he just lose it.

"Mike" I said "we never dated, we weren't even friends" with that I turned to listen to the lecture.

I was right Admiral was more advance in schooling. By far, what Forks is on we were doing last year. The bell rang I didn't want to leave yet because I didn't know if the Cullens would be in the halls or if my next class was with them.

I slowly made my way to the door I walked out into the hall. It was crowded no the less. I tried to member where my locker was again. Oh right in the Music hall way. I made my way to the Music hall, it was a short hall that was divided into three sections but only the middle section had lockers , It was abandoned allonge with the two halls connecting to it, the upstairs English hall and a hall that went from the library the stairs that lead to the lunch room. It looked like I was the only person with a locker in this hall.

I opened my locker, after much difficultly. I put my English text book in it and left for Trig. I walked around looking for the math hall. I was walking for 5 minutes before I spotted some really tall guy in the hall. He must have been at least 6'7. I had didn't want to talk to him.

"Hey you're the new girl Bella right" he asked

"That's me, and you are" I asked

"Oh right I'm Zeck" he said. He was dear I say cute, he went for the 'bad boy' look and he pulled it off very well. He had skater hair an eye brow piercing, lip piercing but instead of it on the side it was in the center of his lip. He had piercing green eye's and dark brown hair. Did I say cute earlier I might take that back.

" do you know where the math hall is" I asked

" yeah" he said " what class you got"

"Um Trig with Mathews" I said

" cool that's my class, I walk with you" with that we went to class. We walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward. When we stopped infront of a big wooden door, I looked up at the number. He smiled at me before pulling me in. Please no Cullens, Please o Cullens I silently prayed.

I looked around the room. YES. Not one Cullen.

"Mr. Williams" said the teacher "why are you late?" he asked

"I bumped into the new student here and I helped her find her class." Zeck said

"I highly dought that Mr. Williams" said the teacher. I side stepped so I was no longer behind Zeck.

" Sir" I said

"And who are you" he asked

"I am the new student" I said with a smile

" oh I see, sorry Mr. Williams"

"It's quit alright" Zeck said before his Voice mocking the teachers "but don't let it happen agin" I swallowed a giggled. "Miss. Swan you may take a set next to... Mr. Newton" you have got to be kidding me. Not only is he in my class but I have to sit next to him again.

I completely ignored Mike. It was hard to listen to the lessen because I already studied this in fact I studied it half a year ago. I saw a note land on my desk.

_Hey, sux's you got stuck but newton. Wats s your nex clas._

_-Zeck _

_**I sit next to him in my last class as well. I have **_

_**History**_

_**German**_

_**Free**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Bio**_

_**Gym**_

I wrote back. Then I quickly tossed Zeck the note.

_We hav German, Lunch and Gym together so dat a +, I can show you to History after this if you R ok wit dat. Or possibly all of you're classes seeing how we have everything but Hist. And Bio together so what u say?_

_**I would like that a lot.**_

_**Thanks.**_

the Bell rang 5 minutes after I gave the note back. I wait for Zeck by the door. We walked to History. We talked about what was going on in Forks high. Over all I really like Zeck. I was sad that I had to go to class. I rally like talking with Zech.

"bye" he said, he sound a bit sad to

" bye see you after the bella right?" I asked, his exspershion seamed to brighten

"Yeah, till them me laddie" he did bow while his hand was at him waist making a circular movement. I could help but laugh. With that he was off to his class. Walked in and straight up to the teacher.

"Excuse me sir" I said. He looked up at me.

" can I help you" he said

"Yes I need you to sign my slip I'm the new student Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella" I said

"Okay Bella... could you take s seat by Mike" three classes in a row, this has got to be some kind of a cruel joke. I looked around expecting some one to yell 'SMILE YOU'RE ON CANDY CAMERA' but no, I only got a very happy looking Mike. Grand, just grand.

The whole class Mike was hitting on me. I couldn't do any thing but ignore him. I let my eye's wonder around the class room. That's when I noticed a Cullen sitting on the opposite side of the room. It was a male, but I didn't know if this one was Emmett, Jasper, or Edward. Who ever they were was giving me the death glare. Well what else could I expect, I nearly killed there brother. But what was I suppose to do if a Vampire was stocking you around at 4 something in the morning what do you do? Ask them to have tea? I think not, and did I not warn that vampire. I wasn't going to let something like last time happen. I'm not even going to consider being in that situation again if I can at all help it.

**--Flash Back–**

why are you doing this I asked barley above a whisper. He just smiled at me before leaving me once again in the darkness. I've been in the darkness for the past 7 days. The smell of rotting flesh filled the room. I was still in the room that the monster killed and feed form my fellow class mates. Why cant he just kill me. Why do I suffer. I haven't ate in 7 days. That was the last time I saw the sun. I was in to much pain to move. I know that I have 3 broken ribs, a broken leg, and my left shoulder is popped out of place, form my wrist being tied above my head with wirier that was tied to a metal pole. If he didn't kill me I would either die form starvation or freezing to death. I glanced around the room I noticed a small red light. That sick twisted mother Fucker was recording this.

"Why cant you just fucking kill me asshole" I screamed, knowing If I just die now the better off I'll be.

not a second later the door busted open and he flew in and there he stood. Let it be quick I prayed. Then he was on top of me. His legs was on either side of my torso. He lent his head down and he licked my neck. Before starting to suck my neck. Then he made his way up to my jaw then to my lips. He kissed my with force, my lips ached. I tried to keep them shut but his cold tung pried them open. He started to fell his way along my body. That's where I stopped paying attition to what he was doing to me instead I counted as high as I could go. It was useless to cry or to scream. Instead I just went num. I learned that after my past days in this hell whole.

448...449...450...451

Sharp pain in my neck. Finally it's all going to be over.

***********************

"Bella...Bella" I heard someone calling my name, it was Zeck. "Are you okay" he asked now sitting down next to me.

"No, but I will be" I said trying to sound strong even though I know I failed mislabel. "How long have I been zoned out" I asked.

"Oh just..." he looked at the clock " just about 7 minutes after the late bell"

"I got lost?" it came out in a question

"And I found you and showed you where the class was" he finished

"Sounds good to me" I said. And then we went to German.

***After German***

"See you at lunch" Zech said

"Yeah, meet you in the cafeteria"I said before walking off_. _

I had no clue what to do with Free Mod. I decided to just walk around. After 10 minutes of wondering the halls I found my self standing infront of the library. I walked in and found my self in shock of how many shelves there was. I felt like I left Forks and entered heaven. I walked among the huge shelves that stretched from floor to the ceiling.

I walked down the isles running my hand along the spines of the books. I looked among them for 15 minutes, till I found the classical section. Oh I'm in love. I pulled a copy of Withering Heights and immediately started to read. I must have looked stupid to anyone passing by, but I didn't care. I felt uneasy. I looked up to see the Vampire form the other night stearing at me.

He just stood there looking at me. I pulled myself up by using the shelving to help me. I put on arm behind by back garbing the Handel of my Bowie. He was still looking at me. Is it just me but people have stearing problems in this town?

"Stay away form me" I said, trying to sound brave.

"That's the problem I cant" he said, his voice was like velvet. It was smooth and inviting, but so was 'his'. I drooped the book I was reading and I swiftly walked out of the library before turning down the hall. Then I ran as if my life depended on it. I pulled out my cell. Called Jake.

"Hello" said a voice I didnt know "Bella is that you" then I reconized it. It was Sam.

"No I'm not" I said while turning down another hall.

"Bella is it the Cullens"

"Yeah, I was in the library, I was reading and when I looked up there was the Vampire form the other night. I told him to leave me alone, but he said he couldn't. I cant do it Sam" I said " can you send Jake I need to talk to him."

"Yeah" he said " hang in there Bells, he'll be there in less than five"

" okay" I said while hanging up. I turned down the abandon hall that my locker was in, and there he stood leaning on my locker. I tried to stop running but the floor was slick. I slide ending up crouched on the floor with one leg out to my side. I swiftly turned and sprint down the hall that lead to the stairs to the lunch room. I jumped down one flight witch was like 9 steps. I landed it in a crouch I glanced behind me and sure enough there he stood. At the top of the stairs with a shock face. I slid down the metal railing in the center of the stairs. Landing on my feet. I didn't bother to look behind me cause I knew he would be right there at the top of the stairs, I my English teacher walking this way. I walked right up to him.

"Sir" he looked over at me, he was gapping like a fish

"Yes Isabella, can I help you with something" more than you know.

"Yes sir, I was wondering about the lecture you gave today" I said, then he launched into the lecture again. I wasn't paying attition I was looking up the stairs that was now empty. Where the hell did he go.

"Do you understand now" he asked, finally finishing

"Yes sir thank you for taking time out of you're schedule to help me" I said with a plight smile.

He went right and I went left. I walked into the empty Cafeteria I walked to the Exit door that lead to the parking lot. I pushed it open. I looked behind me to see the Vampire standing by one of the pop machines at the begging of the cafeteria. He just starred at me. I pushed the door open and jogged over to my truck. I heard a noise in the woods behind me. I heard a growl from the other side of the parking lot. It was the vampire. I heard a growl behind me. Then the Vampire was gone. I turned to see the giant wolf turning back into the brush.

I felt hot arms engulf me in a huge. We sat like that for a while. Before he spoke up.

"What happened besides what Sam told me?"

" when I called you I was running down some hall trying to get away as fast as possible even though it would be useless if he was going to kill me. But I had to try because I'm not going down with out a fight. I jumped down a flight of stairs and I looked up to see him standing there just looking at me then I saw my English Teacher I walked with him till I got to the Cafeteria. Then I came out here." I finished finally taking a breath.

"Bella, I don't know what he meant by he couldn't stay away but you do know you'll be safe here right." Jake said trying to soothe me.

"Yeah I'm just scared what if something happens like it did last time?" I asked.

"It's not going to happen like that, and it wont me and the pack are here for you Bells, no-thin's going to happen" I smiled cause I knew it was true.

The Bell went off.

"Hey I gotta go, lunch yeah know got eat" I said with a smile

" will you be okay with all of them there" he asked

"Yeah plus I'll have a friend with me."

" oh yeah who." he asked

" his name is Zeck" I said

" oh he's cool"

"You know him" I asked

"Yeah, known him for a couple of years, ever sense I left Admiral" he said

"Oh, huh" I said " well I gotta jet he's probably waiting on me" he stood and gave me a tight huge. Before running of into the woods. That's when I noticed the Vampire sitting in the Volvo across form my truck. He heard every word, every damn word.

His gaze was on me. But I didn't back down I gazed into his eye's . After what seamed like minutes he broke eye contact. I turned to see Zeck walking out of the Cafeteria's door. He had a tray with tones of food on it.

"Hey" he said with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. " I noticed you out here, so I brought the ever so delicious school food to you, even though some people swear that it moves by it self " I laughed at that. We sat in my truck bed wile we ate.

**Edwards POV**

Ever sense I first saw bella stretching in her drive way, I had this wired pull to her it's like I don't feel right with out her. That night I didn't mean to scare her. But when she fell I lost control over my body and found myself standing above her. Even when she told me to stay away I couldn't. Witch surprised me when she stabbed me and the set my leg on fire. And how in the world did she know about vampires. Carlisle told me to leave her be. But I just couldn't . Witch leads me were I am now standing in the library watching her read. She had a small smile on her face as she read.

Then she slowly looked up and saw me. She got up using the book shelf for support

"Stay away for me" she said with force, her voice sounded so beautiful almost like bells, but more heavenly.

" that's the problem" I said "I cant" fear crossed he face before she dropped the book she was reading and swiftly walked out of the library. I fallowed her out of the library only to see her body turning around the corner, then I heard her feet move faster, she was running. I ran after her. I passed her with in a second. She was on the phone talking to some one while she ran. I found her sent form earlier today. It lead me to her locker. I waited for her. 2 seconds later she came into view shutting the Phone she was on. When she noticed me leaning up against her locker she tried to stop running but the floor was to slick she landed in a odd crouch with a leg out to one side. She got up and turned swiftly and sprint away. She went down the hall with the Stairs that lead to the lunch room. When I reached the top of the stairs I saw her jump she landed in a crouch that reminded me of a frog. She looked back to see me standing there before she slid down the railing of the other stairs. She spotted a teacher and began talking to him about some random assignment.

_She's so beautiful if only she was a couple of years older, woah stop it you're married, just look at those eye's and those lips so full. _

EW even teacher minds are perverted. Finally they stopped talking. Bella walked into the empty Cafeteria, she stood by the Exit door before turning to look at me. The she jogged off to her old truck.

I was standing on the other end of the parking lot just watching her when I notice the Wolf. He noticed me to he growled, I growled, and Bella looked between the both of us. I disappeared. I waited till the wolf went into the forest before running to my Volvo. A man came out he had dark skin and shoulder length black hair. He was wearing jean cut-off shorts.

He walked up and put his arms around Bella. Needless to say I was furious. They sat like that for a while. Oh how I wish it was me holding her and not that mut.

"What happened besides what Sam told me?" the mut said _poor Bells he thought she don't need this right now_. He thought.

" when I called you I was running down some hall trying to get away as fast as possible even though it would be useless if he was going to kill me. But I had to try because I'm not going down with out a fight. I jumped down a flight of stairs and I looked up to see him standing there just looking at me then I saw my English Teacher I walked with him till I got to the Cafeteria. Then I came out here." she said then she took a deep breath at the end. I tried to hear her thought but they were empty just like the other night.

"Bella, I don't know what he meant by he couldn't stay away but you do know you'll be safe here right." Mut said trying to soothe her. Wait she was scared of me. Or of what I am.

"Yeah I'm just scared what if something happens like it did last time?" she asked the mut. Wait she knows or knew a vampire and is more than likely ended badly. I couldn't imagine a vampire out for her blood. It was delicious but not in a away that I wanted to drink form her but of the way of a seductive perfume.

"It's not going to happen like that, and it wont me and the pack are here for you Bells, no-thin's going to happen" wait she knows the whole damn pack of wolfs.

The Bell went off.

"Hey I gotta go, lunch yeah know got eat" Bella said with a smile

" will you be okay with all of them there" he asked

"Yeah plus I'll have a friend with me." she said

" oh yeah who." he asked

" his name is Zeck" she said

" oh he's cool" the mut said

"You know him" she asked

"Yeah, known him for a couple of years, ever sense I left Admiral" he said

"Oh, huh well I gotta jet he's probably waiting on me" he stood and gave her tight huge. Before running of into the woods. That's where she looked up and saw me. Instead of looking away she stared me down. I couldn't take it anymore, I looked deep into her eyes and saw pain it was over whelming I looked away. After I looked away she did to.

She turned her head towards Zeck.

"Hey" he smiled, she smiled to " I noticed you out here, so I brought the ever so delicious school food to you, even though some people swear that it moves by it self " he said and she laughed her beautiful laugh. After that they sat in her truck bed just eating.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all came out to the car lot half way during lunch.

They stooped by my Volvo. Bella noticed.

_Edward what the hell do you think you're doing screamed _Rosalie in her head

_Eddie man stay away form her_

_Ed, there's something wrong with that girl in history class I almost died form the pain that was coming form her. _

_Edward listen to Carlisle, stay away form her. _Alice said.

Alice and Rose was giving Bella death glares. And Bella wasn't backing down, she was giving them right back. Bella actually looked scary.

**A/N** so next Chapter will be in Bella's POV from where I left off at. I don't know when it will be up. Im extremely depressed right now. A friend of mine died today and I don't want my depression to transfer into this story cause depending on how I feel that's the mood of the story, isn't it weird how on day you're talking to someone and the next day you learn you'll never speak to them again or see them again. I talked to her yesterday and now today she's gone. It's tough facing that fact .So...Yeah thanks for reading my story if you're reading this, let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

1

A/n so thanks to those who review you all rock...im not as depressed and I have tones of ideas for this story so Im excited to get back to writing.

Bella POV

The female vampires were glaring at me. I wonder witch one was the one I attacked mate. Or are they both his mate? It has happened before.

I darkened my glare. The two other males grabbed the females and they disappeared into the school. The one I attacked fallowed.

I exhaled slowly, I turned to Zeck he was looking at the disappearing Cullens.

"So do you got beef with the Cullen girls or something?" he asked

"You could say that" I said while hopping he would drop it.

"What do you mean" he asked now jumping out of my truck bed and offering me his hand to help me down. What could I say 'oh I attacked there brother who is a vampire who is stocking me did I include that he's a vampire' yeah nope not telling the truth. So I quickly settled for some what the truth.

"I beat up there brother a couple nights ago." I said, he stopped walking. "Something wrong" I asked. He just looked at me like I grow another head.

"Did you just say you fought a Cullen" he said in shock

"Yeah, why" I said trying to play it off as if someone else have done it before. Maybe the Cullens are like the top dog around this place. He just looked at me and then continued walking.

I quickened my step so that it matched his. He was quiet the whole way into the science Hall.

"Look I got to go to my looker, thanks for showing me the way" I said with a smile. He just nodded and walked away.

I ran into the girls bathroom that was right next to me I hung my back pack in a empty stall I looked the stall door and I climbed onto the toilet and pulled my self up so I was standing on the stall walls I jumped down and took off where Zeck went.

I found him in the Math hall. I slightly fallowed him. I know it looks like I'm a stalker, but he's hiding something from me and I don't like it.

I jumped into a door way. I looked out into the hallway, I saw him turn the corner into the art hall I swiftly fallowed. I watched as he went out the exit door. He pulled out a cell phone and then he stood there for 10 minuets. I ducked behind a trash can.

A wolf emerged from the forest edge. No way could he know the pack and if so...wait why didn't Jake tell me that he knew them I said his name didn't I. I was being left out of something and I didn't like it. I got up went to the bath room and got my bag then went to class.

Edwards POV

I sat in Bio. Nothing I haven't heard hundred of other times. I sat there thinking of Bella. When her sent filled the air in the small class room. She had a beautiful sent. Smelled dolius but not in im going to eat you kind of way. But more of an rear expensive perfume. I heard the chair movie besides me I looked over to see the most beautiful and pissed of human I have ever seen before sitting starting at the black bored. Was it sitting next to me that had her mad or something else.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye the whole class. When the bell rang she was out the door before anyone else was standing.

Bellas POV

I sat on the bleachers watching everyone else play basketball. Zeck didn't pick me up after Bio like he said and he wasn't in gym either. Finally the bell rang. I walked into the looker room got my books than I went to my looker. I dropped off the text books I didn't need. I walked to the main office. I dropped my slip with all my teachers signatures in the wire basket.

I made my way to my truck the student lot was empty. My truck was the only one in the lot that seamed a little odd to me. But oh well.

I started my truck. I made my way home I was a good four miles away when I notice there was a tree in the middle of the room I stomped on my breaks. They didn't work. Fuck. I tried again. Nope. I opened my door and jumped out.

I laid in the middle of the road I knew my knees wear scratch really bad. My palms to. I lifted my self off the street. I stood and looked around. I walked over to where the tree once stood. It didn't just fall it was ripped from the ground and placed in the street and no human would be able to do that. Fuck I don't want to deal with any vampires.

I gabbed my Bowie and I turned around and came face to face with the female with the short black spiked hair.

"Bitch" she said before she though me into my truck. I hit the side. I fell to the ground the air in my lungs was forced out. I tried to take a breath in but no air came in. It must have been minutes with me on the ground struggling for breath. My vision started to blur I knew I was about to faint.

I felt the street beneath me. I didn't dear open my eyes yet. I listened to every thing around me. I heard hushed tones, then growling. I was think where my Bowie could be. I had no Idea if I dropped it or where it landed I opened my eyes I was in the street still but I had a shirt propped under my head. I sat up looking around me. About 50 yards away were the pack and the Cullens they were arguing, it seamed that they didn't even know that I was awake.

I moved my legs to stand but I only fell. I heard this awful moan/scream it took me a second to realize that it was me I looked down at my leg. Around my left thigh was a white bandage. I held back another scream.

There was more growling. I looked up to see Jake in wolf form pining the Vampire I attacked to the ground with his teeth at his neck. Then someone spoke up.

"Leave her alone" it was Sam he wasn't in Wolf form.

"She's injured and in pain, please let me help" said a male that I haven't seen before. It must have been the Doctor, Charlie I believe his name was.

"It was one of you're coven that has injured her you aren't going near her." Sam continued

"Please she must be in more pain than she can handle" the doctor continued

"She can take it, she has had worst and dealt just fine, and trust me when I tell you she wouldn't want you're help." Sam said but it sounded deadly.

"What do you mean she's had worst, what could possible put her though so much pain that she could just take a stab in the leg." the doctor said. Wait I was stabbed. That's the first time I notice my Bowie 5 feet away form me covered in blood.

"You know what" he yelled he was now shaking "you're kind, you not going near her" he screamed. The doctor looked in shock. They were still arguing when I tuned them out. I looked around me. My truck was still besides the tree, there is a tone of blood that I am assuming is mine three feet away. I starting to feel light headed.

I laid down and closed my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up into the eyes of Billy.

"It's ok Bella Where gonna fix you up." I just nodded and closed my eyes again. "Ok, put her in the truck bed." then I was lifted, I opened my eyes. Zeck was carrying me. What was he doing here? I looked over to see the Wolfs and the Cullens still lined up growling at each other, but the doctor was gone so was the small black spike haired one.

I was sat in the back of a black truck on the tail gate. Zeck laid me long ways so that it was like an examination table you would find at the doctor office.

Zeck walked away. I closed my eyes again then I heard growling. My eyes snapped open. This growling was not a vampire or a wolf it was something different. It was heard to find where it was coming form but I think it was coming from Zeck. He had his fist clinched and his whole body was tense. Sam said something to the Cullens and one second they are there and next gone.

Billy turned toward Zeck, told him something and then Zeck vanished as fast as the Cullens did. Billy came towards me.

"Bella you're going to need stitches"

"Alright" was all I said and I turned so I was looking up at the sky. We must have sat there for a good 10 minutes before Zeck and the pack came back.

Jake came up and lifted my head so now it was resting on his lap. Seth came up and garb my left hand, Paul was by my left ankle, Jarred was at my right hand, and Zeck was sitting on the truck bed next to Jarred.

I just looked at them all they looked pissed and sad. Then I felt something cold run down my leg. Then I was being restrained.

"Shh... Bells it going to be okay" Jake whispered in my ear I heard the others talking but I couldn't heard them over my screams.

After a couple of minutes my scream subsided to a whimper.

I felt more col liquid being poured on my thigh, but it didn't burn like the first it just stung a little.

I tried to lift my head to see what was poured on my thigh but Jake wouldn't let me move an inch.

"Jake let me move my head"

"I cant sorry Bells" he said

"Cant or wont" I said, but he didn't respond with words I heard growling instead.

"Jake, go with Sam and the others" Billy said then my head was relished and was gently set back on the bed of the truck.

"Cant they mind there own business" Billy said. I looked to my left and saw 4 Cullens, the doctor, his wife, a bearish one and the one I fought the other night. The doctor had a small bottle in his hands.

I felt more cold liquid on my thigh. Unlike the second one this one burned like hell, I felt like my leg was on fire. My arms, legs, and stomach where being pushed down. I tried to listen to what was going on around me but I couldn't here over my screams. The pain in my thigh increased it was radiating in my leg.

Suddenly my legs were released as well were my arms. But who ever was holding down my stomach was still there. I felt the Truck Bed disappear from beneath me.

Who ever was carrying me was running.

"Shh Bella" I instantly recognized Zecks voice. "Bella please try to be quiet they'll find us" I tried to silent my moans.

Then I heard a crash. I was sat down. I tried to open my eyes but everything was blurry, I closed my eyes.

I wonder how long I been sitting here. It feels like for ever.

I felt a hand on my forehead then it moved to my check. The hand was cool, almost like a vampire. I opened my eyes and saw Two golden orbs looking back at me with fear. I tried to focus on the face that went with the Golden orbs. But my vision started to blur I focus harder but every thing went black.


	6. Chapter 6

1

Bella POV

I tired to move but I was to stiff. How long have I been out? I tried to remember anything I could.

I member the pixie vampire attacking me, Billy pouring that horrible burning liquid on my leg, and the golden orbs I saw before I passed out. I snapped my eyes open.

What happened to Zeck and the others?

I looked around the room I was in. It had blood read walls, white carpet, a huge white king size bed that I'm laying in, a huge black chair that 3 people could sit in, a dresser and a chest both in black. On the walls where pictures of flowers in black and white. One of the walls was all glass.

Where the hell am I.

I looked down at my leg and there was a white bandage around my thigh where the pixie stabbed me and with my own knife. Speaking of my Bowie where is it? I felt in my waste band of my pants but it wasn't there. I unwrapped the bandage around my thigh to look at the damage.

There was a line of stitches about 50 or so. Damn what the hell did the pixie do. The line of stitches was 3 times the length of my Bowie. She must have stabbed me than dragged the knife through my thigh.

I ran my hand along the stitches and made a hissing sound because of the horrible sting. Just then the door flew open. I looked up to see who was there but no one was. Then a voice beside me said.

"May I take a look"I practically jumped out of my skin. I turned my head to see Dr. Cullen.

I didn't say any thing to him I just nodded my head. His hands ran over the stitches. His cool hands felt good.

"You seem to be healing just fine" he said looking up at me. I just stared back. "Uh... you're probably wondering where you are." I just nodded "well...you're at my house" at that I flinched, Im in a house full of vampires and one of them I attacked and one attacked me, well isn't that just grand. But I didn't say that I just kept to my nod. "Try to rest, and don't walk around to much" the knife penetrated you're mussel." I didn't respond to that at all. " Im sorry for Alice's behavior..." he tailed of but then he looked thought full. " if you don't mind could you tell me how you know about vampires?" he asked. I didn't say anything I just looked at the wall in front of me. After what seamed 10 minutes he gave up and left.

I let out a breath... now to look for my escape. Just walking out the door was not an option , waiting for them to let me go was also out. I looked to the window, that seams like the only option right now.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I put my good leg down first then my bad one. There was tones of pain in my thigh but I sucked it up and limped over to the window. I pulled up the window and stuck my head out. Perfect there was a tree right out side it was like they want me to escape. I saw my hoodie on the dresser with my cell. I put my hoodie on and stuck my cell in my bra so I wouldn't lose it if it fell out of my pocket. I put my bad leg out first then my good one.

It turned out that the tree was farther than I thought. I stood on the little ledge that was out side the window, it is little smaller than my feet. I stood on my tippee toes holding onto the window frame to hold me up.

The jump looked about to be 4 to 5 feet. Usually that jump would be easy but considering I was on my tippee toes on a window edge with a leg I can barley walk on. The chance of making it did not look to good.

I took a deep breath before jumping.

I felt my hand hit a branch then another. I tried to grab one but it broke, I grabbed another one but it was extremely thin and it was starting to break off. I looked down and there was a thick branch right under me. I took a deep breath and let go.

I landed on it with a leg on either side of the branch. My thigh stung lick hell but I held in a scream.

I scooted back so I was hidden by leafs. Its only a matter of minutes before they realize Im gone.

sure enough the bearish one can out and looked around, then he went to the forest one the left. I took of my hoodie and raped sticks in it so I could though it far. I tided the arms together and I brought the bottom up so that it was tucked under the knotted arms and I tucked the hood in. I took my good leg and put it on the branch next to the one I'm sitting on then I moved my body over. So I was facing the forest then I though it.

Not even 10 seconds later the bearish one came out of the woods with my hoodie. YES it worked they think I'm all ready gone. Now all I got to do is wait for him to call the others then they come home then I can get the hell out of this tree.

*2 hours later*

They finally gave up the search. When they couldn't find my sent they just ran around looking for me. Now they are having a 'family' meeting. If now not the time to leave I don't know when because I'm about 6 feet out side of the house and I feel like im going to go death. Do they not believe in normal voices. There's growling and yelling, so there's no way they could hear my footsteps. I couldn't plan it better if I tried. I slowly climbed down the tree careful not to break a branch.

I was 2 feet from the ground but I know its still going to hurt like hell when I land. And I was right it did. I walked into the forest it was dark as what.

I waited a couple of minutes to let my eyes adjust.

Now I can see shapes and out lines. I began walking or should I say hobbling. I heard an stick brake to my right I look over and saw a small doe. I continued walking.

I garbed my cell phone out of my bra I opened it. As I did I prayed that none of the Cullen family was in the forest because they would see the light from a mile away.

It was 11:23. I figured I have been walking for a hour but with my leg slowing me down I don't think I was out side of there hearing range.

I walked for another hour before I called Jake.

"Bella is that you are you okay what did they do to you" he asked

"Yes it is me, I wouldn't say okay but Im fine, and nothing I can tell so far" I answered his questions.

"Bella are you still at there house?"

"No, I escaped Im in the woods" I said

"Do you know where?" he asked

" Im west of the Cullen house probably 4 miles short of the border"

"Alright I'll come get you just stay where you are" he said before he hung up

I walked over to a fallen tree and sat down. I've been sitting here for nearly five minutes when I heard leaves rustle behind me. I turned and then Jake came out. He kneeled down in front of me and ran his hand over my stitches.

"How you feel'n" he asked

"Like hell" I said with a small smile "but better now"

"hold on" he said before leaving and coming back in wolf form. He laid down for me to get on his back.

"Are you sure" I asked, he just nodded his massive head.

I got on and he stood. It felt like I was sitting on a horse rather than a wolf. I clamped my legs on either side of his body, I grabbed onto his neck fur.

"Is this okay" I asked, he responded by nodding then taking off.

Riding on Jake was exhilarating we went fast than the time he took me on his motorcycle. I closed my eyes as the wind whipped around my hair.

I opened my eyes when I heard and felt Jake growl below me. I heard a growl besides me. I looked over and saw a flash os white. Jake ran faster.

I saw a cliff 20 feet ahead.

"Jake?" I asked

Jake jumped off the cliff. I felt the air blow my hair up as we fell. Jake landed in a crouch but I fell off landing in a hep a foot away from him. I rolled over and sat up suddenly the bearish vampire with the one that looks in pain was infornt of me. I took a deep breath and slowly backed up, Jake jumped infornt of me an was growling like a maniac. I stood up. I looked around I member that Jake told me about how in the forest they marked the treaty line in the forest with claw marks on the trees. I figured I was close enough probably not even 10 minutes away. I took one last glance at Jake holding off the 2 blood suckers, then I took off into the forest.

I've been walking for 5 minutes before I felt cold arms rap around my waist. I turned my head to see witch leach had me. And it was the one that I attacked. but I didn't feel threatened or even scared by him holding me I felt safe. Strange. Maybe its just because I'm so close to the treaty line. Yeah that's it.

I looked a head of me and saw a claw mark on a tree only a few yards ahead of me . Yes sweet freedom. If only I could get free. I saw a brown flash about my head, before Jake was infornt of me and the leach. He started to growl, the leach backed up still holding onto me. Jake stepped forward. Again the leach backed up taking me with him.

"Please" I said and he stop moving "please let me go" I felt his arms loosen on my waist. They were lose enough that I could get out. I twisted my self out of his arms and backed away from him, Jake did to once I was behind him.

Once we were behind the treaty line we just stood there starring at the vampire, he wasn't alone for lone the scared looking one and bearish one came and stood by him.

It didn't take long for the pack to get here. I stood behind the wolfs as they growled at the whole Cullen clan.

I sat down and leaned against a tree. I knew I was going to fall a sleep, I feel my eyes closing and refusing to open.

I felt a hand press to my face. I opened my eyes and saw Jake.

"Hey you"he said in a soft voice. "How you feeling"

"Like shit" I said back in a dead tone but it sounded like a crook from a frog. Jake just chuckled. "Where is every one else" noticing nobody was here.

" they went further into the forest to have a meeting" he said "I'm suppose to bring you."

"Oh ok..." I said still far to tired. He just sat there looking at me "well go on go turn into mans best friend" he chuckled before turning into the forest, only to reaper in wolf form.

He kneeled down be side me I stood up and climbed on trying to avoid as much pain as possible. I sat like I was riding a horse. I grabbed a fist full of hair that was on his back before giving a little tug signaling he could go.

As we ran though the forest I could see the moon in the clouded sky half hidden. I leaned my head back and took a deep breath of air. I love riding on Jake, its better than riding a roller coaster or even speeding in a convertible.

Jake stop running when he reached the edge of a clearing like a giant field, he began to walk slowly and cautiously. I continued to watch the moon, there's something about it that I just cant get enough of it. The clouds moved away from the moon, letting light shine over the clearing. That's when I saw the pack and the Cullen Clan. The only one out of wolf form was Sam.

Jake went behind the pack about 20 yards and he kneeled so I could get off. I sat in the soft tall grass, I suddenly wish I had my hoodie it wasn't freezing out but it was cold. Jake then turned and walked towards the Cullens and the Pack. I pulled my un engered leg up so I could rest my chin on it. I watched as they argued. I couldn't hear anything except a few growls and hiss.

I must have been sitting here for awhile probably 10 minutes.

There was suddenly a whole lot of growling from the pack, then the doctor stepped forward and said something. The Whole pack turned and looked at me Before turning to Look at Jake and Seth who ran into the forest. They came back not even a moment later and sat on the ground next to me. The heat form there bodies instantly warming mine.

"Bells" Seth said "they want to talk to you"

"Me" I said shocked "why me"

" Bella they want to know about how you know about vampires" Seth said looking into my eyes while Jake rapped his massive arm around me.

"No I cant, do you understand what else that means" I said leaning into Jake "I cant I wouldn't have even told the Pack if it wasn't for you're freaky brain link." Jake just hugged me tighter " I haven't come to terms with it yet I just cant come out and say it."

"Bells you have to" Seth continued

"Why" I said my voice hard

"cause if you don't they'll kill Jake" he said

"What" I asked shocked

"Jake went on there land to get you, he brook the treaty"

"So there going to kill him" I said with anger, my voice sounded murderous

"Not if you tell them, they said they will trade you knowledge for his life."

"I'm so sorry I should never have called you Jake" I said while turning to rap my arms around him. "When do they want to know" I asked Seth

"Now" he said Before going to faze back into wolf form.

I turned to Jake " I'm so sorry I fucked it all up, I should have never of come back to forks..." I was stopped my Jakes hand over my mouth.

" stop, None of it's you're fault you can call me any time any place, and I'm happy you came to forks" he said removing his hand

"I'll fix this" I said, with that he stood and offered me his hand. I took it with out complaining. Then he picked me up bride style and carried me towards the Cullens.

A/N so next Chapter will be Bella's past...let me know what you think haven't been getting any reviews and I'm just curious. {:-)


	7. Chapter 7

**BELLA POV**

I stood infornt of the Cullens just looking at them. The Super model one looked bored, the mother Cullen looked kind some what reminding me of my mother before she got devoiced to Charlie. The doctor was curious, the scared one well just looked freaked out, the bearish one was still growling at Paul, the pixie looked ready to kill me, and the one I attacked face show no emotion he eyes just fallowed my every move.

"What do you want to know" I asked my voice sounded dead.

"Bella" the doctor said with a faint smile on his face "you make it sound like were bad people"

"You're not human" I said my voice a little bit harder than I attended "so how can you say rather or not you're a 'good' person."

"You do not know my family so please don't judge" he said in a 'I'm trying to sound kind voice', the pixie looked murderous.

"Very well" I said in a dead tone "please don't judge me"

"I don't think we have" he said

"Yeah I can see that" I said while looking at the super model and pixie who where giving me death glares.

" I am sorry" he said " but it is not easy for a human to know about our secret."

"Trust me when I say I wish I didn't find out." I said.

"Bella, I am sorry for Alice's behavior" he said, then Alice mumbled I'm not. "But could you please tell my family and I how you came to know of vampires." this is what I've been dreading.

" where do you want me to start" I asked in a small voice.

"The begging is always a nice spot to start" he said.

" I guess you could say it all started about 3 years at Admiral Military School, I was..." but I didnt get to finish.

"A Vampire at a military school" said the scared one.

"Please if you could not interop it is very hard to think about this let alone say it out aloud" I said, the mother Cullen just scolded him.

"I was 15 going on 16 when a visiting soldier, he said his name was Tony Brooks. He watched us train for two weeks before he picked a group he was suppose to lead a simulated mission with. I was picked as the leader and with that position I picked the people going on the mission. I picked my boyfriend John, a senior name Tim, my Best friend Nattily, and a freshman named Josh. They all had what it took. I was confident in my team, I knew we would finish the mission.

Tony handed us a map and a walkie talkie tolled us to met him in the building that was marked on the map.

The map he gave us was of just land terrain. But Tim was skilled with maps. We got to the Building with in two days, we had great timing. We walked into the building only to find it empty. I was scared that something may have happened to Tony there was no sigh of life." I paused to take a deep breath before continuing.

" we split up to find him, I had the top floor. I was half way done with the top floor before radioing the others to report what they found. None of them responded I flew done the stares only to find no one on the 3rd or 2nd floor. I went down to the first floor, nothing just like the previous floors. It didn't take me long to find well hidden stares, I went down them it was pitch black I slowly shined my flash light around the room I was about to leave before I saw Tony surrounding him was the Bodies of my Team. Tony's eyes were red he had blood stains from his chin to his mid shirt, and he had John in his arms sucking the life out of him. I stood in shock. I couldn't believe my eyes. Tony looked up form Johns neck and hissed at me, I tried to run but he was in front of me in a flash he though me into the opposite wall braking a few ribs. I landed next to Johns body staring into his dead eyes. It must have been hours before I found the strength to move. I tried to make an escape but Tony caught me on the first floor . He through me down the flight of stares. Then he fallowed with a coffin. He put me in it saying 'there's enough air for to live maybe 20 hours with, with that he strapped an oxygen mask to my face, then said 'be lucky if I come back for you if not you suffocate witch may or may not be better than what I have in planed for you. With that he shut the lid and left me there. I held my breath as long as I could trying to make to oxygen last as long as I could. It must have been a good day and a half before the lid opened. ' well I'll be damned your still alive, god must hate you' he said 'to make you suffer what I'm about to do'. He tied a metal wire around my wrist and tied me to a pole. Then he broke my leg. The th the." I studier "he raped me" I said in a very small voice, while looking at the ground. "He raped me for seven days. Seven days with out food if I was lucky he would bring me water, 7 days with out the sun, 7 days with the rotting corps of my friends around me" I looked up at the Cullens. The doctor and his wife looked horrified, the bearish one looked sad/ anger. The pixie looked like she was going to cry along with the super model. The one I attacked looked like he was going to kill someone. And the scared one's emotions kept changing form horrified, sad, anger, numbness, anger.

"On the seventh day I wished for him to just kill me and get it over with, he laughed at me, at my weakness. Then he said 'it would be my honor' He raped me agin making my death slow and painful, braking a few bones in my arms, a few more ribs before finally bitting me" I said showing them the based of my neck, and my calor bone where he bit me leaving behind a crescent scare.

" how are you still human" asked the doctor

"Jake and Seth found me they chased off Tony and sucked the venom out of my veins. I lost a lot of blood so they gave me there's." I said trying to keep my voice even.

"I'm sorry for you're past." the mother Cullen started but I stopped her.

"I don't want your sorry's or your pity" she looked taken back. "So now you know of my past may I have your names so I don't feel I told it to complete strangers."

"Of course" the Doctor said then he pointed to the scared one "that's Jasper, and in his arms is his mate Alice." then he pointed to the bearish one and model " this is Rosalie and her mate Emmett" then he pointed towards the one I attacked "and he is Edward" 'Edward' looked in my eyes before finally looking away. "And I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."

"Thank you it's ice to finally have names to call you instead of the 'Cullens'" then I looked towards Edward. " Edward" I said "I'm sorry for any pain I may have caused you..." but he stopped me.

"It's quite alright I understand" his voice was like velvet. I gave a slight nod back. Then I turned towards Carlisle .

"Is that all you wanted to know" I asked wanting nothing more than to go into the woods and cry.

"Yes it is but my family and I would like to know more of you possible under better circumstances?" he said

"Sure...that sounds okay" I said "no if you'll excuse me I said before turning towards the woods and walking, not even waiting for a response.

Jake caught up with me when I reached the forest edge. He pulled me into a huge.

"Jake I just need some time alone to sort it all out, I'll be fine I have my phone, call if you're worried about me." with that I disappeared into the forest. Away from the pack, Away from the Cullens, and away from life.

AN. I know it's short but i didnt know what else to add. Let me know what you think. IDEAS are greatly acepted (also with my story BLACK SHEEP, i have so many ppl wanting me to put up another chapter but that damn writers block.) {:-) (-:}


	8. Chapter 8

**BELLA POV**

I looked at the clock on my cell I've been in the woods for a good 5 hours, just walking around trying to forget but I cant all I get is horrible flash backs.

I've spent years put up barriers and for what, I'll tell you for them to come crumbleing down in not even 10 minutes.

I heard a snap of a branch behind me I turned to find Rosalie Hale Looking at me.

"I know how you feel, you know"

"What" I asked astonished, I really expected her to kill me.

"I just want to talk" she said " I was raped when I was human by my fiancee and his friends, Carlisle found me and turned me." I didn't know what to say. "I know that you blame your self, but you shouldn't. You should Blame that asshole who did it to you." then took my Bowie out of the shoulder bag she was carrying. "This is yours" she handed it to me. "Your tough and take no ones shit, and you stood up to Edward. I like that, it's not ever day that you find a human willing to kick a vampires ass."

"Thanks?" I said but it came out in a question.

"Your welcome" with that she started to walk away, but she stopped and turned around "I'll see you at school" she asked sounding hopeful. I thought about.

"Yeah" I said with a small smile, witch she returned. Then she diapered.

I walked a little more and soon found my self on a little road just outside of forks, I decided I should head home.

When I got there it was 6 in the morning but it was Sunday so I could sleep all day.

I woke up when a cold hand was on my forehead. I opened my eyes in shock. I saw an outlined figured. I must have slept all day.

"Who the hell are you" I asked but sleep was still in my voice. Who ever they were they didn't move. I brought my leg up and kicked who ever they were off of me. They landed at the foot of my bed, witch surprised me because you just cant kick a vampire.

They walked back over to me slowly sat on my bed I went to punch them but who even they were caught my fist in there hand.

They lowered there hand but my hand was still in there's. I ripped my hand away.

"Who the hell are you" anger coated my voice.

Still no answer. I reached over and turned on my side table lamp.

"Edward" I said confused. He was looking at the floor.

"You slept all day and most of the night I was worried" he whispered.

"Why would you be worried about me" I asked

"I feel very protective over you" he said in a normal voice then added in a whisper ' I love you'

"What" I asked, I swear he said that he loved me but I couldn't be sure, but I think that voice was so low that only vampire hearing could pick it up.

"Nothing" he said quickly. I just stared at him.

"Why are you in my house" I asked.

"I was passing by" he said but it sounded like a question.

"Well next time you 'pass' by try knocking, at my front door" I said.

" you should go back to sleep" he said in a commanding kin of way.

"You should leave" I didn't hear him leave but I believe he did cause when I looked around my room he was no longer there.

I turned off the light and tried to fall asleep again, I was half awake and half asleep when I heard the most beautiful lullaby I have ever heard. I think I was dreaming but I wasn't sure because there's no way I could think of something that beautiful. I slowly fell asleep to the gorgeous tune.

I woke up to annoying buzzing sound. I looked at my alarm clock and it was 5:30, 30 minutes before I set it to go off. I listened carefully, I lifted the alarm clock up to my ear. Sure enough the buzzing sound came form inside of it.

What the hell I have Vamp hearing. Was this some strange effect from the venom that is still possibly in my blood stream. I shook my head impossible. With that went to shower.

I got out and dressed in my gray sweat pants with my knife tucked in the back waist band and my old Admiral military School hoodie it was Dark blue and in white it had A.M.S. across the front. I pulled on my black converse and left for school.

I get to walk because of a certain Evil pixie Vampire that totaled my truck. I just hope it doesn't rain. I was about 10 minutes into my walk when sure enough it started to rain. Lucky me.

I tucked my hair into my hood and started to run. Thanks to the rain my hoodie was soaked. Gotta love the rain. I walked in the cafeteria. That's were everyone is before class starts because of the rain.

I was walking around when I felt like someone was staring at me. I turned to meet the eyes of all the Cullen's well except Rosalie, who was messing with her nail's. she looked up and noticed they all staring at me and yelled at them to stop then she winked at me and gave me a small smile. I gave a small smile in return. Just then I was pulled into a huge. I jumped and punch who ever it was in the gut.

It was Zeck.

"Oh, god Zeck I'm so sorry"

"No it's okay." he said in a strained tone. I helped him sit down. Then I heard a faint whispering.

_Did she just do that...._

_that kid is a bionic wolf...._

_no way in hell she could do that..._

_I don't believe it..._

_I do. What she a though chick...don't look at me like that._

I smiled at the last one I know it was Rose.

"You okay" I asked

"Yeah better" Zeck said

"So you're a bionic Wolf" I said with a small smile on my face, he just laughed "no really what are you, your different form the wolfs and different from the vampires."

"I'm well, I am a wolf but when my mom was pregnant with me about 9 months a vampire attacked her, killed her. I was cut out of her before the venom spread to me but some did and well I don't know for sure what I am but, I cant change into wolf form, but I have all the ability of a wolf in wolf from. "

"Wow was all" all I could say.

" you heard the Cullen whispering" he asked out of no wear.

"Yeah couldn't you" I asked confused.

"No I could only hear mumbling"

"Oh" I said confused "is that bad"

"I really don't know, I think you should see Dr. Cullen"

"What" I asked

"He has a tone of books and what not, he could help you."

"No way in hell am I going to there house"

"You will when you need answers the Pack cant answer"

"What do you mean"

" the pack can only answer the Wolf questions not the Vampire ones."

"What do you mean" I asked alarmed is there something wrong with me...well besides the Venom and all that jazz."

"That's the issue if there is still venom in you is wants to spread" he said. Fucking ass, why me.

"But we don't know how it will do that, with wolf blood in you to and plus your human blood." He continued "so you need Doc. C to help you figure this out."

it was silent for little while.

"What happened, that day Alice attacked me."

"What do you mean"

"I mean I know you were caring me but I didn't know what was going on"

"Oh okay...we the Cullens came back and they attacked, I took off with you and Edward was Fallowing us, I set you down so I could fight him off cause there was no way of running away that dude is obber fast. Then Emmett and Jasper jumped me, and Edward took off with you."

"Oh okay"

"How's the stitches anyways"

"Stitches?"

"In your leg" he said like it was obvious, witch I guess it kinda was. I felt my leg.

"Oh my god" I said

"What...what's wrong" he asked

"There's nothing there."

"What do you mean"

"I mean there are no stitches, no cut, no nothing."

"Shit" he said "and your hearing is increased by like well a million, and your strength, sorry but we need to get you to Doctor C" with that he dragged me by my hand past the parking lot into the forest were he picked me up bridal style and ran me towards what I assume is the Cullens house....

**A/N** let me know how you liked it. I love reviews...any ideas just let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

_**"Shit" he said.......get you to Doctor C" with that he dragged me by my hand past the parking lot into the forest were he picked me up bridal style and ran me towards what I assume is the Cullens house....**_

**Bella's POV**

The trees, bushes and what other green shit was passing by like I was on a roller coaster. I was getting dizzy and Zeck's running wasn't helping. To say the least he wasn't the most graceful runner. His movements are jagged and sharp, waiting till the last moment to move from the path of trees.

I felt as if I was going to have a panic attack.

"Zeck" I said trying to sound fine. When in reality my world as I knew it was crumbling and being replaced by a sharper more focused world with odd noises that made me wish I was dead instead.

I looked up and saw Zeck's intense Green orbs looking down at me.

"Can we just sit for a moment?" I asked. Gratefully he nodded.

He set me on the ground in front of a massive tree it was old and looked as if it was dying, but yet it looked as if it contained life as strong as any other tree.

Suddenly I felt very tired and dizzy. My back automatically slummed against the back of the tree and my head rolled back resting on the odd colored wood.

"Are you okay?" Zeck asked his voice laced with concern.

" just Peachy Kean" I mumbled, my eye was forced open by two of zecks fingers.

"You don't look peachy" he said full of sarcasm.

"Shut the fuck up would you my head hurts" was my brilliant response.

"I should really get you to doctor Cullen" he said while bending down to pick me up again, in a commanding tone.......

**Zeck's POV**

"Keep your damn hands off of me" she said. Her lips in a tight line, her eyes was deadly just looking in them made me shiver, and her voice was a whole other story. It was deadly, terrifying, made me want to piss my pants, but damn it was sexy.

I moved forward to pick her up agin.

To my shock she growled at me. It seamed as if every thing was deadly about her. It was a bit of a turn on but that's not the point right now.

"Back the fuck away" she growled, while moving into a kneeling position. "Now" she roared. Moving into a standing position. Her movements more graceful than a vampire.

I watched as she stood, she had a sway to her stance. Almost as if her spine was moving in a wave like motion.

I took a step back. What the hell happened to Bella? It seams as if she was possessed or replaced by some animal.

"MOVE" she said in a commanding tone. But I couldn't for some unknown reason.

Another inhuman growl erupted from Bella, as she crouched down almost like a frog. Then she leaped effortlessly it seamed, up into the air and over me landing a few feet behind me.

I made a movement forward to grad her. But she easily dodged me. Then she grabbed my out stretched wrist and pulled me toward her, and when I was close enough to hear the low growl emanating form inside her. close enough to see her dilated peepuls, surrounded by a thin band of chocolate.

Christ. What happened to Bella. To say that im scared would be an understatement. Im fucking terrified.

She pulled me even more closer. Any closer and we would be touching.

With her head tilted back so that she could see my face clearly. Her eyes narrowed as she tilted her head to the side, as if a small child. She looked deadly and shockingly innocent.

Her hand let go of my wrist, but it quickly found its way to my neck. Colder than any vampire hand as it started to constrict around my neck.

I don't know rather I should be thankful that I can go half-a-hour with out air or fearful. Thankful because I wont be suffocated by her icy hand, fearful because her anger was growing.

Her icy hand moved down to the collar of my shirt. As she tightened her hold around the shirt she drew me even closer.

Aments pain in my chest is all I can feel right now. That's till I hit a tree and went right through it like a bullet.

As the pain subsided and I could move again I slowly sat up. Only to see that I was at least 25 yards away from where I was originally. From where Bella stands taking heavy breaths, like the wind was knocked out of her.

Suddenly the five Cullen 'children' appeared.

They all moved with swiftness. Emmett and Edward where on either side of Bella, crouched in a fighting position. Alice was crouched beside me. Rosalie standing in the middle trying to convince Bella to stand down, and Jasper is just...Frozen.

"Bella don't do this anymore, we don't want to hurt you" Rosalie said in a firm tone, almost like a mother to a child. A low, long growl came from Bella.

"Bella..." Edward spoke her name with a commanding tone. Her head snapped toward him, her deadly growl still making its presences known. "Stop this" he commanded.

Bella's foot shifted slightly as if she was going to run the other way. That slight movement didn't escape the sight of every Cullen.

Emmett saw this and took a step forward, toward Bella. As if to stop her from running. Bella shifted her weight and then just as Emmett moved in to grab her she sprung forward, tackling Edward, but she didn't stop there. She kicked off of his chest, springing in to the air. She garbed hold of a tree and swung her self around it. Sending her fly toward Emmett, her hand's landing on his shoulders, and flipped behind him. Brining her fist back she punched him in the back and sent him flying into Edward. Rosalie ran forward, catching Bella by surprise she jumped on her back and tried to restrain her. Bella stopped moving all together.

"What the fuck did you do to her" Emmett said.

Edward through Rosalie off of Bella and pick her head and sat it on her lap. I got up with the help of Alice. As we got closer I saw that Bella's body was lip as if she passed out. But her eyes were open, they were all black.

Edward started to run his hand through her hair, brushing it away from her face.

" what happened to her" he said it seamed more to himself, but after a moment he looked up at me.

"I have no clue" I said taking a deep breath "I was taking her to Doc C and she asked to sit for a bit, and then......it seamed as if she was just replaced by some demon possessed animal."

"We need to get her to Charlie" Jasper said. Every one turned to him. "The pain she is in...." he trailed off shaking his head.

Edward picked her up and started to run with her. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper fallowed. Leaving me standing with Emmett. He smiled wickedly.

"You look pretty beat up, need a lift?"

"I think I can handle it" I said, I don't think Emmett is in the right mind set.

"Suit your self." with that he was running.

I set off my self passing Emmett quickly, then the Girls and Jasper. I was looking for Edward. Maybe he ran faster than I thought, but I could pick up his sent. I picked up my paste, I arrived at the Cullen residence with in seconds. Esme came running out side. Before she could speak.

"Did Edward come by here" I blurted out.

"No" she said, then her tone switched "what happened?"

"I don't have time" with that I turned around a sprinted back into the woods.

Trying to find any sent what so ever as I ran, there was Edwards sent by a tree but it just diapered. How is that even possible? I stopped running and started to walk searching for any kind of trace.

After 5 minutes of searching I found orangish spots splattered against a tree. That Motherfucker, if he bit her I will fucking kill him. I started to run, following the orange splatter marks. What I found not only surprised me, but grossed me out.

Edward's limp body was in the arms of Bella, and she was feeding off of him. Orange liquid dripping from her mouth, down her neck, all over her hoodie.

Her dark marble Eyes zeroed in on me. She tossed Edward a side, like a rag doll. She got up and made her way toward me. When she was half way to me she fainted. With in half a minute she was sitting up looking around, confused.

She looked at Edward's limp body then down at her orange covered cloths.

"Oh god" she whimpered out. She looked up at me. "What have I done" her tone disgusted. "I'm a monster" she whispered.

"Bella...."I said taking a step towards her.

"No stop, stay away from me" she said steeping back. I took anther step forward. "Stay away" she roared. Her hand flew up to her mouth. She shook her head, her eyes terrified. She turned and just disappeared.

**let me know how bad it sucked....jk....but really let me know what you think of it. =]]]........**


	10. Chapter 10

_**OH MY GOSH! i haven't worked on this story in forever! but I'm back, and there will be frequent uploads.**_

_**Okay so this chapter is really short but I thought that it was good enough just the way it was...the next chapter will be longer I promise**_

**Bella POV**

I woke up in the woods, but not against the old tree I fell asleep on. I looked around, Zeck was sanding not too far from me. He looked terrified. What's wrong did something happen. I glanced around and there laid Edward, a vampire had drained him, and just left him in the middle of the forest like the monster they are. His eyes was glazed over, he looked lifeless if it wasn't for the fact that he just blinked I would say he was dead. I looked back to Zeck for answers and all he could do was star at me. Had I been attacked too? I feel okay, better than okay, I felt great. I looked down and covering my hoodie is blood, Edward's blood to be specific. It was this moment that I could taste the blood in my mouth. I ran my tongue along my teeth savoring the taste. What am I doing? I hate blood, the look of it, the smell of it…and the taste oh god taste….Edward tasted so good.

What's wrong with me? I did this. I'm, I'm a monster

"Oh god" I whimpered. I looked up at Zeck. "what have I done. I'm a monster" I whispered

"Bella…" Zeck started to take a step toward me. No I could hurt him too.

"no stop, stay away from me" i said taking a step backwards not wanting to hurt anyone else. But he took another step. "STAY AWAY" I roared. My hand flew up to cover my mouth. What have I become?

I can't stay here. I'm a monster. They'll kill me…I deserve to die.

"The hell you do" a voice in my head said, and within millisecond's my body was running, and I couldn't stop myself. Who's controlling my body?

If they can communicate to me through my head maybe I could communicate with them the same way.

"Who are you?" I said talking to myself. There was no answer for a moment, then it said…

"I'm you" In a voice that sounded much similar to my own, but it was slightly deeper, hasher, wild…animal like.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm you" it said again.

I didn't try talking to whatever it was again. Obviously I wasn't getting anywhere with whatever it was, and suddenly I feel mentally drained. I wanted to go to sleep, but I wasn't going to let this thing control me.

"Go to sleep little one, you're in good hands now" IT said in a soothing tone, like a mother would use. I didn't want to listen to it. I tried to fight the tiredness that swept over me, I wanted control over my body again, but I couldn't fight it anymore I felt like I was falling asleep, but in actually I was slipping into my subconscious. Letting IT take over complete control of my body.


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward POV (before he was a snack for Bella)**

I never ran so fast in my life, something was happening to Bella, my Bella. She needed help. I can still feel the pain she's in from Jasper. She keeps moaning and shifting in my arms, like she's trying to fight something.

"Edward" she whispers, what I saw when looked I looked down shocked me enough that I stopped running, her eyes were longer marble but now her soft deep beautiful brown eyes.

"Bella, thank god" I said while holding her close to me. "Thank god you're okay" I said while pulling back to look at her. "are you still in pain? Do you feel okay? I think you need to get checked out by Carli…" I was cut off when she placed her finger on my lips.

"Edward…I'm thirsty" she said, her pupils started to dilate. I watched as they continually grew, only leaving a thin band of brown around the outside. "Edward I'm scared, what's happing to me?" she asked in a small meek voice.

"I…I don't know….let's head back to the house and get you something to drink"

"I feel sick, put me down" I didn't want to let her go; I loved the feeling of her in my arms. As soon as I set her on her feet she bent over and started to throw up. I lifted the hair from her face. All of her color was completely gone. Comparing her skin to mine it was hard to tell which one was paler. Her body temperature was going down at alarming speed. I couldn't feel any heat coming off of her at all. When she stood back up I picked her up and took her to a nearby stream so she could clean herself up.

"How do you feel" I asked when she finished washing off her face.

"Besides the burning in my throat, I feel fine" she said. Like its normal for humans to have a thirst for blood.

"What?" I said in shock. "How long has your throat been burning?"

"a couple of weeks now." She said confused. "Why?"

"Bella…you're thirsty…for blood" I said watching her reaction.

"Blood?" she said confused "but I'm not a…"

"Common I'll take you hunting" I said.

"I don't know how to…hunt?" she said it like a question

"It's okay just let your instincts take over" I said as I picked her up and ran to a field where there was some deer grazing. What happened next I was not prepared for.

"I'm not thirsty for animal blood." She said look me over before her eyes finally landed on my lips. I watched as she slowly leaned in. Her lips crushed into mine, I couldn't control myself. I kissed her back with as much passion as she was kissing me. She pushed me backwards into the field, landing on top of me with a light tump. How could she push me? Where did she get the strength? But I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment, as she let out a moan. I flipped us over so I was on top of her. Moving from her lips to her jaw then down her neck and I began to suck there planning to mark her as mine. But it didn't last for long as she rolled over fighting for the dominate position; we ended up in the middle of the field with Bella straddling my hips. I sat to move her, as much as I like where this was leading I don't think it's the right pace or time. When I grabbed her hips, her lips attacked mine again, and I lost all self-control I had. She broke the kiss and placed her forehead to mine.

"This is so wrong, but yet so right she whispered" looking into my eyes, her eyes looked wild, this wasn't my Bella. It was this moment that I realized just how hard her grip was around my body, I couldn't move if I wanted to.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"My mother told me to never play with my food" she said with a wicked grin on her face, then it was like everything was move in slow motion…

She opened her mouth wider than humanly possible. Her teeth were longer, her teeth weren't fang like but more so would like…she had Canine teeth. She slowly bent forward and began drinking my blood. Her first initial bit hurt but after that it wasn't painful at all, it was actually pleasurable. I didn't know what happened after that I couldn't see anything.

**ANOTHER SHORT ONE! I know I suck, but another is on the way**


End file.
